The Rise of Amethyst (Formaly known as A New Beginning)
by Ms Superhero Nerd
Summary: Zara was the only child of the Maria and Howard Carter, however since her mother's death, Zara became to sole heir to the Santos fortune. Her Grandfather had made it so that only those with Santos blood in their veins can have the fortune. But her fathers greed led him to kill her but Zara was found alive and washed ashore with only one thing on her mind. Revenge. [JasonXOC]
1. Chapter 1

"Dad, what are you doing?" I was hanging of the railing of the family yacht. The water was making it harder to get a good grip on the metal railings.

"Why are you doing this?" I added on. I could taste salt on my lips, I was confused as weather it was from my tears or from the salty sea water but I really couldn't care less right now because the man that I grew up with, was now trying to throw me in the raging water.

"I'm doing it because your mother has left all her inheritance to you, you pathetic little girl. I'M HER HUSBAND THAT MONEY SHOULD BE MINE! That dumb bitch didn't even think of leaving me a cent. The only reason I married her was because of her family money. Do you really think that I cared about you two? You weren't even meant to be born, I was going to get rid of her before but you messed everything up." My _father_bellowed at me while trying prying my finger off of the rails.

"When you die I get all the money and your body would be lost at sea and no one would question the _loving father_and husband who lost a while and then 7 months later lost a daughter at sea during a storm." And with that he was finally able to pry my fingers off the railing.

"Tell your mother I said Hi," was the last thing I heard before my body collided with the surface of the sea.

The chill of the sea sent electric shocks through my body and my dress started weighing me down. My lungs started to burn as I swam up towards the surface. I took a deep breath of air, mixed with a little bit of sea water, as soon as I broke the surface. The yacht was too far away now to be able to swim back to but what was the point of even trying. I wouldn't be able to get back on board, and even if I was able to, that monster would just kill me a different way. I can't believe I never noticed how much of a bastard my father was. But it all made sense now, all the business trips and the distance he kept from me and my mother. He was only ever after my mother's money. I was angry with myself for being so naive as to believe that a car sells man would need to go on such long business trips so frequently, no matter how prestige the car he was selling. A wave hit me submerging me into the water, I tried to break the surface again but this time it took me longer to get to the top than before. This is it. I'm going to die out in the middle of nowhere with no one around me. But I must have some luck left as I saw a piece of wood floating a couple of yards away from me. I guess my death will be slightly prolonged if I'm able to use that piece of wood as a float. I started swimming towards the wood but it was much more difficult than I thought it would be. There were no currents or waves in a swimming pool whereas here in the middle of the sea, there was nothing but under sea currents and waves. I finally got to the wood and rested my arms and head on it.

This is it. This is the way I'm going to die.


	2. Chapter 2 - The mystery woman

"Jason, Roy!" The two men looked up and saw the orange Princess come towards them with an unconscious woman in her arms. The two met her half way as she laid down the black haired woman onto the sand.

"What happened to her?" Roy asked while Jason put his fingers to her neck to check for a pulse.

"I don't know, I went swimming and saw her with her arms around a piece of wood. I'm surprised she was holding on seeing as her dress should have been weighing her down."

"She has a weak pulse and from what you've said she might have water in her lungs." Jason said while getting ready to preform CPR. After a few tries, the woman started coughing up water. Once she was done, her eyes started to flutter open. Her brown eyes looked at the handsome black haired man who was hovering over her. Before she could say anything she started seeing black spots again before she saw nothing.

The three friends watched as she blacked out again. Roy started to panic while Kori watched with a nervous manner, wished that the woman would be alright however Jason picked her up bridal style to take her somewhere safer before a crowed started to form.

"I'm taking her back to check on any other injuries." He had noticed bruises on her arms and around her neck.

Once they got to the ship, Jason took her to a spare room while the other two followed in quite. He laid her on the bed and started to zip down the back of her dress.

"Woah, dude, shouldn't kori do that?" Roy said stopping his friend from taking the dress off.

"Kori you think you can fix her up?" The ex-robin looked towards the flame haired princess.

"I fixed you up, didn't I?" She answered his question with another. He nodded at her before walking out of the room.

"Roy!" He hollered at his friend to make sure that he didn't stay behind. Even though Roy may have told Jason to not undress the woman didn't mean that Roy wouldn't stay behind to watch.

"Fine," he whined while walking out of the room.

Once the boys get to the lounge area they sat down on the sofa and just looked at the blank screen of the television.

"She looks familiar." Jason thought out loud.

"I was thinking the same thing." Roy agreed

"But where from," They both fell silent while thinking about where they may have seen the mysterious woman from.

Suddenly Roy sat up and turned to his friend.

"She must have been one of the children of the rich. Whenever we used to go to ball or charity events we must have seen her. For some reason that all I can think, especially with a dress like that because that dress is defiantly designer and must have cost a lot. I hope she doesn't cry once she finds out it's ruined." What Roy said made sense to Jason but more importantly it jogged his memory and he realised who it was.

"It's Zara Carter." He stated without his excitement showing. Zara used to be his best friend in high school. They would always be at each other's side, even at charity events and balls. She would always be his date. Bruce and Zara's mother always joked about how the two youngsters would end up together, but that was before the death and Lazarus pit. He was still regaining memories that he had lost. He felt stupid for not remembering one of the important people in his life.

"That's where I know her from!" Roy exclaimed.

Kori came back after about 45 minutes and had a grim expression on her face. The two men on the sofa looked at her expectedly, wishfully hoping that the news was good.

"She has a lot of injuries, the worst one is two broken ribs but apart from that, it's just extreme bruising and an infected cut. She's going to be in a lot of pain when she wakes up." She sat down on a single sofa adjacent to the one the two others were sitting on.

"We'll just have to see if when she wakes up." Roy said

Please wake up Zara, Jason thought to himself


End file.
